Beautiful Disaster
by girlwiththehair
Summary: Story revolving around Tracy, Luke, and the Quartermaines. What happens when the almost worst happens? Can something good come of it? How will everyone react? And who's behind the disaster? Read & Review please!
1. Chapter 1

** Beautiful Disaster**

Disclaimer: I am only a teen so don't sue me, I don't own GH or the characters or much else for that matter.

Please Read and Review!

**Chapter 1**

It is morning at the Quartermaine Mansion. Edward, Skye, Monica, Alan, Emily, and Luke are seated at the breakfast table. Tracy walks into the room and sits down without a word or acknowledgment that anyone else is in the room.

"Good morning to you too spunky." Luke said and took a bite of his breakfast. Tracy didn't respond.

"What's the matter Tracy? You don't look like you got much sleep." Skye said in a smartass tone she knew would set Tracy off. Tracy looked up at Skye with a fake smile.

"And you and Luke know damn well why!" Tracy raised her voice and leaned back in her chair. Monica, Edward, and Alan exchanged confused glances but decided to stay silent. But Emily didn't.

"What did they do to you now?" Emily said in a fake sincere voice that irritated Tracy.

"Well I might as well tell you or you'll just annoy it out of me and I'm in no mood for it. I recently found out that Mr. Lorenzo Alcazar and anyone he is seen with is in serious danger, **deadly** danger. So since that would obviously include my husband from hell, we are all in danger. Lorenzo has been up to his old tricks and apparently that didn't sit well with some ex-friends of his." Tracy said, took a sip of orange juice, and glared at Luke and Skye.

"Just one little letter and you get paranoid. Not that I'm complaining, you're cute when you're ticked." Luke said with a laugh which was cut off by a groan caused by Tracy's heel colliding with his foot. Tracy got up from her seat.

"If anyone needs to reach me, which I highly doubt you will, I'll be at ELQ." With that Tracy left the room and mansion.

A few hours later, Alice walked in with the mail in hand. Luke walked up to her.

"Anything for me Sunshine?" Luke asked with a smile. Alice handed him a red envelope. "Thank you." Alice walked off and Luke began to open and read the letter. A look of horror filled his face. "Oh my god. No."

Please, please, please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer- again, I don't own much just my thoughts and even those I barely own.****Please R&R

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my god. No." Luke said after reading the letter. He began to pace back and forth trying to think of what to do. "I've got to..to...I got it! I'll call that secretary of theirs." Luke quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the number. After a few rings it picked up. "Hi, this is Luke Spencer." A female voice came from the other side.

"Hello Mr. Spencer. How can I help you?" The secretary from ELQ responded.

"I need you to tell me how many people are in the building right now. It's very important."

"Well actually there isn't anyone that I know of there today. I myself am at home, I got all the calls that come there directed to my phone for today. You see they are re-painting the offices, well the entire building today. Why do you ask?"

"Because something bad is going to happen." Suddenly Luke remembered that Tracy had gone to work today. "Um I need to go. Do me a favor will you? Call 911 if I don't call you back in a half hour."

"Okay Mr. Spencer. I hope everything goes okay." They each hung up. Luke grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

About fifteen minutes later Luke pulled into the parking lot of the ELQ building. He parked the car and practically jumped out of it. He ran through the building and straight to Tracy's office. He swung the door open without knocking which caused Tracy to jump.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Tracy said quite ticked but still trying to catch her breath.

"There's no time for that! We need to get out of here **fast**!" He said and tried to pull her out the door but she resisted.

"Luke what the hell are you smoking? Are you drunk or something?" Tracy looked at him as though he had lost his mind.

"This is serious Tracy, we need to get out of the building." Luke began to pull her again. "Come on." Tracy stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait a minute! Did you just call me Tracy? Something must be wrong with you."

"If there was ever a time to not fight me its now! Let's go. They planted a bomb in the building and its going to go off any second." This caught her attention. She let him drag her.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" They began to run out as fast as they could. Luke was a little faster so he grabbed her hand to try and hasten it up. He began to smell something burning so he pulled harder and they ran faster.

They finally reached the door and practically ran through it. Less than a foot outside of the building Tracy tripped on a paint can that the painters had left behind and fell to the ground. Luke had been running so hard that his legs and foot wouldn't stop. When he gained control he turned around as quickly as possible only to see the building blow up. The falling debris landed on Tracy, leaving her injured and unconscious.

Luke felt as though no scene from 'The Exorcist' could compare to the horror before his eyes. Tracy's body covered in dust and rubble brought tears stinging in his eyes, especially knowing it was because of him. He ran towards her pulling boards and metal scraps off of her as fast as he could.

As he did this, a siren noise rang in his ear. The secretary he'd called earlier had done what he said and called an ambulance. Suddenly it was as though he was watching a nightmare play out and he couldn't move or do anything. The last thing he saw was Tracy's face after he had lifted the debris off of her, then everything went black.

please review and tell me what you think. Shall I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- don't ask, don't own it!

**Chapter 3**

When Luke finally came to, he found himself in a hospital bed. At first he was confused and looked around the room and himself, wondering why he was there. Then it all came back to him, the letter, the bomb, the building exploding, and then Tracy's unconscious form. He began to sit up when a nurse walked into the room.

"Hey there, we thought you weren't gonna wake up. How are you feeling?" The female nurse asked walking over to him.

"I feel fine, so why am I in this bed? Where's Tracy? Is she okay?"

"Calm down. You're in this bed because you fainted and the doctor wanted to be sure you were okay. The only injuries you have are a few scratches and a bump on your head from when you fell. As for this Tracy girl you're talking about, is she the one who was brought in with you?"

"Yes, her name is Tracy Quartermaine. She's...she's my wife. How is she? Is she gonna be okay?"

"Well she was pretty bad when they brought her in here. I'm not sure of all her injuries but what I do know is that she sustained both external and internal injuries and some bleeding. Its too soon to tell yet but she might be on her way to being in a coma. She hasn't woken up at all." Luke listened to every word the nurse said and began to see flashes of what happened in his mind.

"Does her family know?" Those were the only words Luke could think of at that moment.

"Yes, they are in the waiting room. The doctor hasn't mentioned the fear of her being in a coma yet though. Would you like them to come in?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

"Okay. Would you rather see them one at a time or all together at once?" She asked starting for the door. Luke sighed.

"Might as well have them all scream and question at the same time. That way I don't have to repeat myself. Send them all in." The nurse smiled, nodded her head, and left the room.

Waiting Room-

Seated in the waiting room were Edward, Alan, Monica, Skye, Dillon, and Georgie. When th nurse walked in they all looked up, hoping for good news.

"Mr. Spencer has woken up and is waiting for you all in his room." The nurse said and left. They all exchanged glances and began to walk to Luke's room. Georgie pulled Dillon aside.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" Georgie asked him concerned.

"Um yeah. I was just kinda hoping you know...that it was good news about my mom." He replied somewhat meekly. Georgie lifted his head so his eyes met hers.

"Look at me. She is going to be alright. Don't worry. She's Tracy Quartermaine, she's gonna pull through this and be stronger than ever." Dillon smiled slightly at her.

"I know you're right. Thanks." The two put their arms around each other and walked into Luke's room. Everyone is gathered around the bed as Luke sits fully up straight.

"Okay since no one seems to want to ask or say anything, I'll say it. What happened?" Monica asked.

"I'm sure you all remember this morning's little show. Well lately Lorenzo has been getting death threats and I had gotten one the other day. Well today I got a letter from whatever goon that's trying to kill me and Lorenzo now, saying that they had planted a bomb in the ELQ building. So I called that secretary of your's and she said something about painters and no one being there except for Tracy so I rushed over there."

"Obviously that didn't do her much good!" Edward said upset.

"Let him finish." Dillon said.

"Thank you. Anyway When I got there I told her about the bomb and we started for the door. Then I began to smell something burning which must have been the bomb so we ran as fast as we could. But when we finally got out of the building she... she tripped and fell. When I turned around the building had... it had blown up. The pieces and everything were falling on top of her. All I remember after that was trying to get the debris off of her." Luke was beginning to get a little choked up. Just then the doctor walked in and everyone turned toward him.

"I'm so sorry but.." He took a deep breath.

"Sorry? Sorry about what?" Dillon began to get very worried and scared.

"She has slipped into a coma. I'm very sorry. I wish I had better news." With that the doctor left the room. Alan and Edward both slumped into chairs. Edward put his hands over his face as Alan began to tear up. Monica bit her lip and put a hand on Alan's shoulder. Skye and Georgie put their arms around Dillon as his head dropped to face the floor. Luke felt as though the bottom of his stomach just dropped as a tear fell down his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was the next morning and Luke was getting dressed. He was told he could get out that day, not that he wouldn't be at the hospital anyway because of Tracy. All he could think about was how he wished she would wake up and tell him everything was okay, she'd be okay. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Monica came in the room. He turned to face her, not saying a word.

"Hello Luke. Feeling better?" Monica asked.

"Physically, yes. Otherwise...not a chance. How could I?" Luke said as serious as he's ever been which surprised Monica.

"Well this is different. Since when do you care so much about anyone other than yourself, especially Tracy." Luke glared at her.

"Since when do **_you_** care about Tracy? Everyone knows you hate her. What are you trying to get on Alan's good side or something?" Luke started to become angry as did Monica.

"Yeah well everyone knows you don't love her! Why start pretending now?" Monica bit back. This made him even more upset.

"Well everyone's **wrong**! They're wrong about me. They're wrong about Tracy too!" With that Luke stormed out of the room. He went to the chapel at the hospital. Luke walked in and sat down in the front pew, he began to pray aloud.

"I know its been awhile since we've talked. I really need your help, Tracy needs your help. I know I've done more than my fair share to hurt her and if I could take it back I would in a heartbeat. She never deserved it from me. But she most definitely doesn't deserve this." Luke began to tear up. "Please God, please let her get through this. She needs to know how much everyone cares about her. How much her sons love her, how much I love her."

Tracy's Hospital Room-

Luke quietly walks in and closes the door behind him. He sat next to her and just looked at her for a while. She was hooked up to monitors and machines. To him she looks frail and helpless. He takes her hand in his and kisses it gently. He puts his head down while still holding her hand. Suddenly Tracy's eyes flutter open. She sees Luke holding her hand and smiles. She decides to let him know she's awake and so she's squeezes his hand with her's.

When he feels her do this he is surprised. He looks up at her and sees her smiling face looking straight at him. A smile spreads widely across his face. He moves closer towards her, still grasping her hand.

"Welcome back spanky buns." Luke said and Tracy shook her head amused.

"Thank you. Not just for the welcome but for saving my life." Tracy said and placed her other hand on top of his. Luke looked down again. Tracy lifted his head back up.

"I didn't anything to help you. Its all my fault that you were in danger to begin with."

"Its not your fault. I may of thought so before but not anymore. Even if you hadn't got involved with Lorenzo, they still would've blown up ELQ because whether I like it or not he's a part of it. You... You saved my life. You risked your own just to come and get me out of that building and I couldn't be more grateful. You're my hero Luke... and my husband."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Luke is touched by Tracy's words. They look into each other's eyes for what feels like forever. Luke leans in closer to her to where their lips are almost touching. Suddenly the door swings open causing them to jump apart. Alan walks into the room.

"You're awake!" Alan smiles and walks over to her bed. He sees the flushed look on her face and looks at Luke and realizes what he walked in on. The smile on his face disappears.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alan yelled angrily which took Tracy aback.

"What's gotten into you?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah. Are going through menopause or something because that was one major mood swing." Luke said. Tracy smiled amused. Alan turned toward Tracy.

"Please don't tell me you two have feelings for each other. What is it both of you two's goal to get dad in a hospital bed of his own from a heart attack."

"Well I see even almost dying won't change your attitude. What gives you the right to come in here and go off on us! Why are you here in the first place? You obviously don't care so don't even try to pretend!" Tracy yelled at Alan upset. Then the heart monitor she was attached to went off, beeping and ringing loudly. Tracy leaned back and sighed, trying to calm down so it would stop. Luke went to her side. A nurse rushed into the room.

"I'm going to need you two to leave the room please." The next thing Luke knew he was outside the closed door of Tracy's room.

Later in the waiting room-

Alan and Luke are sitting in the waiting room when Monica comes up to them. She stops right in front of where the two are sitting.

"What is wrong with the two of you? I mean what is so important to argue about that at that exact moment you had to do it, causing Tracy's heart monitor to go off? You **know** she angers way too easily." Alan put his head down in shame, truly feeling bad at how he reacted.

"Is she okay?" Luke asked only concerned about how Tracy was doing.

"She's going to be all right. Now will one of you please answer my question because I would rather not have to go ask Tracy."

"Well for once this isn't **my** fault. Tracy and I were talking and like a bat out of hell Alan comes through the door. He has a menopausal moment and starts throwing false accusations at us." Luke said and glared at Alan. Alan stood up and turned to face Luke.

"You're using Tracy! Hell, you're using the whole family! All you want is your precious money and you don't care who you hurt in the process. Maybe you and Tracy do deserve each other!" Alan practically screamed. Luke stood up and got face to face with Alan. Monica stepped back away from them.

"How **dare** you!" Luke yelled and swung an unexpected punch right on Alan's jaw. Alan dropped to the floor. Monica covered her mouth shocked. Luke looked down at Alan. "Don't you **ever** insult my wife again or I'll make it so you'll never be able to **anything** ever again! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call to Dillon to tel him his mother is awake." With that Luke walked off.

Tracy's Hospital room-

After receiving a phone call from Luke, Dillon went straight to the hospital. He opened the door quietly as to not disturb her if she was sleeping. When he walked in and saw she was awake he couldn't help but smile wide.

"Well don't you look happy. Did you finally get rid of that Georgie girl or something?" Tracy asked and Dillon chuckled.

"No mother, we are still together. I'm happy believe it or not that you are awake."Dillon sat down next to her.

"Really? Since when are you so...caring.. when it comes to me?"

"Mom when I found out you were in the hospital, in a coma, I don't know something just...made me think..about our relationship and well I was scared. I was scared that you wouldn't make it and I wouldn't be able to tell you...how much I... I love you and how grateful I am to have you in my life." Dillon said from his heart. Tracy was touched deeply from what he said. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh Dillon I know honey. I hope you know I feel the same way about you." Dillon nodded. Tracy drew him into a hug. Luke watched this encounter through the window outside the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Luke was watching Tracy and Dillon, Georgie walked up behind him. She had heard that Tracy was awake and knew she'd find Dillon there.

"What are you looking at there Luke?" She asked, seeing him looking through the window. Luke turned around and faced her.

"Something I'll never have." he said and walked away. Georgie walked up to the window and looked through. She wasn't expecting to see Dillon and Tracy having a seemingly touching moment. She was surprised when a part of her was touched and happy for them.

"Me? Happy for Tracy?" She thought to herself. Then she remembered what Luke had said and went to go find him.

Hospital Chapel-

Luke was sitting in the same seat as the last time he was there. He began to pray aloud again.

"Hi, its me again. You're probably busy doing whatever it is you do but I... I wanted to thank you. Its kind of a win-win when you think about it. Tracy gets to live and be with her sons and you won't have Tracy up there running everything and taking your job from you. Unless of course she ends up down below which could mean a whole different kind of trouble." Luke laughed nervously. "Bad joke, I know. But you know, thanks...a lot." Luke stood up and turned around. There stood Georgie. She smiled and they walked back to Tracy's room.

Tracy's Hospital Room-

Luke and Georgie walked in. Tracy was sitting straight up in the bed and Dillon was grinning like an idiot.

"You just missed the doctor." Dillon told them.

"Is that why you're smiling like that?" Georgie asked and sat beside him.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Luke asked.

"He said that I can go home tomorrow but I have to rest and take it easy, which proves he doesn't know me very well." Tracy replied. Luke walked over to the side of her bed.

"That's wonderful news! But you **will** rest, doctor's orders." Luke said smiling.

"I'm happy for you Tracy." Georgie said which surprised Tracy a little.

"Thank you Georgie." Dillon was surprised and confused.

"Hold up, wait just a minute! Since when did this happen? You two are actually being civil towards each other. I **must** be hallucinating!" Dillon said and Georgie laughed.

"Its not like we're signing a peace treaty or anything Dillon." Georgie said.

"Trust me, it won't last long, especially with her smart mouth." Tracy said pointing at Georgie and Luke smiled.

"Sounds like someone else we know in this room." Luke said smiling at Tracy. Georgie's jaw dropped offended.

"Don't you even go there! We are **nothing** alike." Tracy replied. Then the nurse walked in and notified then that visiting hours were over. "What am I in a prison or something?" Tracy said after the nurse left. Dillon and Georgie left arm in arm shaking their heads smiling. Luke walked towards the door and turned back to Tracy.

"Get some rest and try not to bite any of the nurses' and doctors' heads off until I'm back so I can watch."

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises." Tracy replied and smiled.

"Fair enough. See you in the morning Spanky Buns!" With that Luke went out the door, closing it behind him. Tracy made a disgusted face at the nickname, leaned back, and sighed.

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry it took me a little longer with this chapter, next one won't take as long and hopefully it'll be better._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was next day and Tracy was thrilled to be leaving the hospital. Luke picked her up and took her back to the Quartermaine Mansion. Tracy walked through the front door with Luke not far behind her.

"I really wish you would've at least used the wheelchair to get to the car or at least considered it for a second instead of making a scene at the hospital." Luke said.

"Why? I can walk perfectly fine. That doctor was treating me like a complete invalid. But thanks for trying to talk to him." Tracy said, smiled, and walked upstairs to her room. Luke shook his head and walked into the living room. Skye was sitting on the couch and watched him walk through the door.

"Well hello there stranger. We haven't talked in a while." Skye said.

"Didn't have much time to specially with what happened at ELQ. What do you want to talk about?" Luke replied.

"Since you brought up the whole ELQ thing with Tracy, how about we discuss that. You've been spending a lot of time with her and acting like an actual husband to her."

"Yeah well don't you think I owe her that much."

"So you're doing all this out of guilt? Or is it more than that?" Skye asked.

"What are getting at Blaze?" Luke asked confused. Skye stood up and walked up to him.

"I want to know where we headed. Do you love me or not?" Skye asked looking straight in his eyes. While this was going on Tracy walked up to the living room door and was it was cracked open and listened to what was going on.

"You know I love you Blaze." Luke replied and Skye smiled and jumped into his arms, hugging him tight. Hearing this Tracy closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She re-opened her eyes and walked back upstairs. Luke practically pealed Skye off of him. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't let me finish. I love you but not that way. I love you as a friend but that's it. I'm sorry." Luke said and Skye's jaw dropped.

"What? You're sorry! I... I can't believe this. I've waited so long to be with you and you don't love me." Skye looked at him in disbelief. "The next thing I know you're gonna say that you're in love with Tracy!" Skye scoffed. Luke was silent. "Oh my god! You're unbelievable! Well since you're already on a roll, anything else I should know?... No! You know what, I don't wanna hear anything else that comes out of your mouth. I'm done!" Skye stormed out of the room. Not even a few seconds had passed before Alice walked into the room.

"Mr. Luke please don't tell me its true." Alice said walking up to him.

"What? Were you listening in at the door?" Luke asked.

"That's beside the point. Is it true that you've chosen Tracy over Ms. Skye? How is that possible."

"I didn't think it was possible either Sunshine. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go check on Tracy, make sure she's resting which I highly doubt." Luke said and walked upstairs. He knocks on her bedroom door. Tracy's voice came from the other side.

"Come in!" Tracy said. Luke walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Shouldn't you be lying down resting?"

"I never agreed to that. Besides, what's it to you if I rest or not?" Tracy asked cool.

"You just got out of the hospital. Where is this coming from anyway, we've been getting along so well."

"Yeah well I bet everyone is scratching their heads over that one. I myself am surprised it lasted this long."

"Why do you say that? It could last much longer." Luke walked closer to her.

"Yeah until you go back to only wanting the divorce and the 15 mil and of course Skye. Then everything will be the same as it was before, not that I thought for a second you wouldn't."

"What? You've lost me here." Luke was utterly confused.

"I know." Tracy whispered.

"Why are you acting like this? What about our conversation at the hospital. About me being your husband."

"I was in the hospital Luke! I was drugged up with pain killers and nearly died, of course I was emotional! Don't worry I can see things much clearer now."

"What are you seeing clearer? I know you felt something at the hospital and don't blame it on the accident or drugs. I felt it too!"

"Obviously not the same way I did!" Tracy yelled. "Or you wouldn't be wanting Skye so badly!" Then it dawned on him, she had heard him and Skye talking but then he was confused again. "Yeah I heard you tell Skye that you love her. I don't know why it surprised me." Tracy scoffed then whispered, "Or hurt."

"Obviously you didn't hear anything that was said after that then."

"What good would that have done, so I could hear and see you two suck face and think of ways to get your divorce!" Tracy was hysterical. Luke grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Listen to me. Yes I told her that I love her but that's not all I told her. I told her that I loved her as a friend and only that. So she stormed out."

"Why would she do that? Why would you tell her that?"

"I, in not so many words, told her I loved you."

"Why would you tell her something like that?"

"Because I am! I'm in love with you!" Luke shouted and Tracy gasped. He kept looking into her eyes which we're beginning to fill with unshed tears. A tear fell from her eye and Luke wiped it away. He tilted her head towards him and kissed her.

_Soooo... what do you think? Shall I continue? _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tracy's head was spinning, overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings. She did the only thing she knew how, she did what felt right and her heart was telling her that everything about this was right. The kiss became more and more passionate until Tracy pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked. Tracy smiled slightly at his concern.

"Nothing, I just got a little dizzy that's all." Tracy explained. "Luke...I ... wow I'm not good at this. I guess what I'm trying to say is... when I thought that you loved Skye and I reacted the way I did because you know... well a part of me was just.." Luke stopped her.

"Okay calm down spunky. Stop babbling and just tell me what it is you're trying to say."

"That's exactly it. I don't usually 'babble', as you so elegantly put it, like this. I mean you make me do these weird kind of things I'm not used to... ugh why won't these stupid words come out already." Tracy took a deep breath. "Luke, I'm in love with you too. And it may sound really simple but its not, not for me. Its not simple for me to say it and actually mean it and I do mean it Luke." Tracy let out a breath she felt like she'd been holding forever. Luke smiled.

"I know its not simple. Nothing about either of us** is** simple." Luke chuckled and Tracy smiled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Luke said and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight, as she did as well. Less than a few seconds later Alice came barging in. They turned to face her surprised.

"Does no one in this house know how to knock?" Tracy said annoyed.

"There is a phone call for you Ms. Tracy from your son Ned." Alice informed her.

"Don't give him too much of a guilt trip okay." Luke said.

"I refuse to agree to something I know I can't and won't do." Tracy stated and walked off. Alice turned to Luke and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really in love with her?"

"Its really not as bad as you think. She may not be the most openly loving woman in the world but deep down... I don't know what it is but she's got it." Luke walked toward the door then turned back to Alice. "If that didn't already answer your question... yes.. I love her."

The Haunted Star-

Dillon and Georgie were filling Lulu in on the recent events. Lulu could hardly believe what she was hearing. To think that so much could happen while she had a short visit with her grandmother Lesley.

"Are you kidding me? Well I'm sure Tracy isn't letting my dad forget that it was his fault." Lulu said with disdain towards Tracy.

"Actually my mom and Luke have been getting along, well for now anyway." Dillon said.

"Yeah, Dillon's becoming a regular momma's boy." Georgie teased and smiled. "I saw him and Tracy hugging the other day, who knows what's next."

"Yeah, yeah, make fun all you want." Dillon replied.

"Okay not that I don't think its funny, you turning into a momma's boy, but you said that Tracy and my father were getting along. Those words should never be uttered in the same sentenced without the word 'not' in it." Lulu said.

"Well that may have been true before but not anymore. The last time I was with Luke he seemed pretty happy with Tracy and thankful that she was alive. He was even thanking God for answering his prayers about making Tracy be okay." Geogie said and Lulu's eyes widened in shock.

"What? There's no way my dad would be thanking God for helping Tracy or anything else for that matter. And if it is true I wanna hear it straight from his mouth. I'll see you two later." Lulu said and walked out the door, headed for the Quartermaine Mansion.

"That should be an interesting conversation." Dillon said and smirked.

Quartermaine Mansion-

Tracy has just gotten off the phone with Ned and is in the living room. She pours herself a drink and as she begins to lift it up to take a sip Luke walks in.

"Don't you even think about it spanky buns. You know you're not allowed to drink yet." Luke admonished and walked up to her. Tracy turned around and faced him, drink in hand.

"I'm in a good mood today so I'm going to forget you just said that." Tracy said. Luke took the drink from her hand and set it back down on the table.

"I'm not gonna have you ending up back in the hospital. There's too many sick people there. And don't forget uptight doctors and nurses that you can get into arguments with and machines that make annoying noises. It isn't gonna happen, not on my watch."

"Point taken. So I have to rest and I can't drink...what **_do_** I get to do?" Tracy asked. Luke thought for a moment. Then he took her in his arms and dipped her.

"Get dizzy." He said and kissed her passionately. The two kissed until they were out of breath, even then they didn't want to stop. Suddenly Lulu burst through the door, startling Luke and Tracy. The two stood straight up and tried to catch their breath.

"Oh my god! Dad, what the hell is going on?" Lulu asked upset.

_Thanks all for the comments, I'm glad you want me to continue and I'm very glad you like it_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Both Tracy and Luke were caught too off guard to say anything. Lulu was beginning to get impatient.

"Answer me! Why were you two kissing?" Lulu was clearly upset and shocked. A part of her was hurt, hurt that he father could be with another woman besides her mother. Then there was another part of her and it was angry. Angry because she had felt all along he'd been lying to her. And she was angry that she believed him. For most of her life her father had been away and finally he was staying, but not with her.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Tracy said seeing that Lulu was upset. She looked at Luke giving him a weak smile and left the room. Lulu watched her leave then looked back at her dad. Luke sighed.

"So, when did you get back into town?" Luke asked trying to avoid the subject.

"Early this morning. Obviously you were too busy being Mr. Tracy Quartermaine to know that." Lulu said.

"You weren't honestly expecting me to come and greet you, we both know that. I understand you weren't planning on seeing me and Tracy...together." Luke replied.

"I don't understand, how can you want to be with her? I thought the only reason you married her was to get your money back not because you have feelings for her."

"That's how it started but now I have very strong feelings for Tracy. And believe it or not she has feelings for me too."

"NO! Its not true! You can't have feelings for her!" Lulu screamed, tears ready to overflow from her eyes.

"This is about your mother isn't it? Listen to me, I will always love your mother you know that. Please don't be mad at me because I can love someone else because you know your mother would want us to be a family."

"She would want to be here but she's not. She's never gonna come home to us ever again is she?" Lulu started to cry. Luke pulled her into his arms to comfort her.

Tracy's Bedroom-

There was a knock on Tracy's door, it was Edward. After being allowed in he walked inside and closed the door behind him. He stayed there, standing by the door.

"Did you come here to stand there and just look at me?"

"No, I... I wanted to..to... come here." Edward said going up to Tracy and hugging her tight. Tracy was a little surprised but hugged him back. "I was so worried." He said and pulled back to look at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Now that I'm out of that hospital bed, much better." Tracy smiled lightly. "So you were worried about me huh? Luke told me that you were upset at the hospital."

"I'm sure he did." Edward added sarcastically. Tracy gave him a chastising look.

"Don't even start on Luke daddy. Its only going to start a fight and I'm saving my energy for Alan when I see him. This time I won't be interrupted by machines."

"Yeah Monica told me what happened. Please don't be so hard on your brother, he was just trying to make sure you wouldn't get hurt." Edward said.

"Its not up to him whether I get hurt or not. Alan should know that by now but instead what is he doing? He's picking fights with both me and Luke and I can't take it anymore!"

"You've been defending Luke a lot since the accident. And from what I've heard he's been defending you a lot as well. What's going on with you two?"

"Quite a few things are going on. We don't need to go into too much detail now but I want you to promise me one thing. Promise you will be happy for me and whatever happens." Tracy said. Edward sighed.

"I promise but if anything bad happens-" Edward said but Tracy interrupted him.

"I know, I know, off with his head and anyone else who stands in the way." Tracy said and Edward smiled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in if you must." Luke walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Luke asked. Edward looked at Tracy then back at Luke.

"No we were pretty much done here anyways." Edward said and walked out the door.

"How did it go with Lulu?" Tracy asked. Luke sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"I knew that she would be upset and she was definitely. But what she was the most upset about is that she feels like I'm never going to be with her mother again, not the way it was." Luke said. Tracy walked over and sat next to him and put an arm around him.

"I'm really sorry Luke. I know it must be hard and both of you. I just wish there was something I could do to help." Tracy said sympathetic. Luke looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you spanky buns. You don't know how much that means to me. I think, well I hope, Lulu will come around. Until then you're just gonna have to stick with me."

"I think I can handle that." Tracy replied and smiled.

"I never doubted that for a second. So, what were you and Edward talking about?"

"Oh just the recent Quartermaine drama. Nothing new there. Basically saying I can't kill Alan and I have to play nice, you know, the usual." Tracy said. Luke smiled then turned serious.

"Um Tracy I thought you deserved to know.." Luke said and Tracy became worried.

"Know what? What's wrong? Did something happen?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 1O**

"Know what? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Tracy asked worried.

"I just felt that you should know that... well that Lorenzo got another threat but it had nothing to do with me." Luke said and tried to calm her worries.

"Are you positive?" Tracy asked.

"Completely. I wouldn't lie to you." Luke said and Tracy gave him a look. "Well not about something serious like this."

"Good." Tracy said satisfied.

Haunted Star-

Dillon and Georgie were sitting down talking. Maxie came rushing up to them.

"Hey Maxie. What's up?" Dillon asked.

"You guys are never gonna believe what just happened." Maxie said a little out of breath.

"After the recent events, try us." Georgie responded.

"Well.." Maxie began, taking a seat next to them, "it has something to do with what happened. I just heard that the guy who's been trying to kill Lorenzo and Luke just tried another shot at Lorenzo."

"What?" Both Georgie and Dillon said simultaneously. "What happened? Details woman!" Dillon said curious now.

"I'm not sure about everything that happened but what I do know is that for one he missed when he shot the gun. Two, they have him in custody and three, he claims to have been working for someone."

"Oh my god. But that means that this guy could have other people working for him. Does Luke know?" Georgie asked.

"I don't think so I mean I heard it from Jesse."

"We need to go tell Luke and my mom, they need to know." Dillon said and got up rushing through the door with Georgie close behind.

Tracy's Bedroom-

"So now that we're being honest with each other, I would like to know something." Luke said.

"And what would that be?" Tracy asked but before he could answer Dillon and Georgie came rushing in.

"We really need to start locking the door." Luke said to Tracy.

"We didn't mean to barge in but its important." Georgie said.

"Maxie just told us that this guy just tried to shoot Lorenzo. He's working for the man that wants both you and Lorenzo dead. He's in police custody." Dillon explained.

"What? Do they know who's calling the shots?" Tracy asked in a not so calm manner.

"No I don't think they do." Georgie replied.

"Why don't you two go out and let us know if you find anything else out, okay?" Luke said to Dillon and Georgie. They nodded and walked out of the room. Luke sighed deep and slumped into a nearby chair. Tracy walked over to him and took one oh his hands in her's. He looked up at her.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Tracy said in a soft tone that surprised Luke.

"Among other things yes. If anything was to happen.." Luke began but Tracy stopped him.

"Don't even think that way. Everything is going to be fine."

"You really think so?"

"Yes I really do and if you value your life you won't argue with me." Tracy said. Luke stood up and kissed her but she pulled back and began walking towards the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Luke asked confused. Tracy shut the door and locked it. She turned around and walked back over to him smiling.

"Let's just say I'm sick of interruptions." Tracy responded.

"Me too. Isn't it funny how similar our minds work." Luke smiled. And wrapped his arms around Tracy.

"Don't push it." Tracy said and smiled.

Elsewhere-

"What do you mean he was arrested?" Came a voice from the shadows.

"I'm sorry boss but the police got him after he took a shot at Alcazar." A deep male voice responded.

"Well did he kill him?" The voice was now impatient.

"Unfortunately no. What are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you what **we** are going to do. First of all **you** are going to take care of Lorenzo Alcazar **and** Sonny Corinthos and Co. **and **Luke Spencer. Then **I** am going to celebrate! Then we're off to bigger fish to fry."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful but why Luke Spencer, I mean how is he important?"

"Trust me, he is very important. You'll find out why soon enough."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Who are you?" An upset Tracy asked. She was in what looked like an empty wine cellar.

"I can't tell you that. Besides its not important anyway, its not like it could help you." A voice replied. Tracy couldn't see the person whom she was talking to, they're were hidden in the shadows.

"The hell its not and where is he?" Tracy was almost hysterical and trying her hardest to hold back her tears. "He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Tracy don't you think I know that."

"Then why him, why now?" Tracy's anger was growing more and more with each word that came out.

"Oh I think you know the answer to that." After that was said the figure came from out of the shadows. Tracy screamed.

"Tracy! Tracy wake up." Luke said to Tracy who was screaming in her sleep. She woke up and was out of breath. She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Luke held her tight, trying to calm her down. "Shh its okay. It was just a dream, everything is okay." Finally Tracy caught her breath. "Are you okay, do you wanna talk about it?"

"I...I'm fine. No, it was just a bad dream that's all. I'm sorry if I worried you. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No its okay. Actually I've been awake for a little while now. Its almost 10 a.m."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Tracy said sitting up in bed.

"I just didn't have the heart to but now I wish I had." Luke said and Tracy smiled at his concern.

Downstairs-

Alan walked towards the stairs but Monica's voice stopped him.

"And just might where would you be going?" Monica asked and Alan turned to face her.

"I was going to see how Tracy was feeling. Why?" Alan asked.

"Well I wouldn't go up there if I were you."Monica replied.

"And why would that be?" Alan asked still confused.

"Because I saw Luke going up there and I'm pretty sure he was going to see Tracy." Monica said. Alan gave her a confused look. "I just don't think you should go up there and get into a fight okay."

"Who says there will be a fight? I can go check on my sister without getting in a fight with her so-called husband."

"See you can't even talk about Luke without being rude, let alone talk with him and then it'll set him off and then Tracy."

"Why hasn't she divorced him yet?" Alan asked slightly angry. Monica rolled her eyes.

"Why do you seriously care? Its her life, let her live it! God forbid anyone in this family should actually be happy if you're not!" Monica said walking off. Edward walked up to Alan after Monica left.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked and Alan sighed.

"You don't wanna know." Alan replied.

"Okay. Well I just got off the phone with Justus." Edward said deciding to change the subject.

"Did he have any news about who's behind this all?" Alan asked.

"No but he said the police are working on it."

"Hopefully they'll find them soon so this can all be over."

"I just don't understand why they'd go after Luke." Edward said confused. Alan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You can't be serious. I'm sure there are thousands of reasons."

"And what would those be?" Tracy asked coming downstairs.

"Tracy, how are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Fine daddy, thanks." Tracy replied and walked up to Alan. "So Alan, please do tell me what those reasons are that someone would be after my husband." Tracy said and Edward backed away from the two.

"You know it wasn't very long ago that you couldn't stand being married to him. What changed?"

"Don't change the subject Alan! I want an answer." Tracy said angry.

"We both know he's trouble and I'm sure plenty of people want him dead. Now I want my answer. What changed between the two of you?" Alan said becoming angry as well.

"That's enough! Now both of you need to calm down and stop attacking each other." Edward said trying to stop their fighting. "Tracy, you know Alan has a good reason to dislike Luke. And you," Edward said, pointing at Alan, "you need to lay off of your sister. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Alan said and walked off. Edward turned to Tracy.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Tracy said.

"So, you slept late this morning."

"Yes well that might have something to do with these medications they have me on."

"At least its good to know you're actually taking them." Edward smiled.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Tracy said and smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

_Again thank you everyone who reviewed and is reading this story. I greatly appreciate it, you have no idea how much it means to me! Sorry it took me so long w/ this chapter, I've been ill._

**Chapter 12**

Georgie entered the Ouartermaine mansion, hoping to see Dillon. She walked into the living room and found Tracy on the couch, drink in hand.

"Should you be drinking?" Georgie asked.

"If you lived with these people, you would need a drink too." Tracy replied and Georgie smiled.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Georgie said. "So, I know you're probably sick of hearing this but how are you feeling?"

"You're right, I am sick of it. I'm as fine as I'm going to be." Tracy replied. "I'm guessing you're looking for Dillon right."

"Yes but I'm glad I ran into you though."

"Really?" Tracy asked surprised.

"Yeah, I wanted you to know that I meant what I said at the hospital. I mean no one deserves to be hurt like that especially someone who raised such and amazing person like Dillon."

"Dillon being the way he is I'm sure is in spite of me, you of all people should know that."

"I don't think that's true. Whatever you did or didn't do, it made Dillon who he is. He might act like you are the worse mom and maybe you are but I know you love him and he loves you."

"Thank you but why are you telling me this and why are you being so nice?"

"Because this family needs at least two people who can forgive and forget and stop fighting. For Dillon's sake and maybe our sanity as well." Georgie replied and Tracy nodded her head.

"I agree, it would be a refreshing change." Tracy said and Georgie turned to leave, walking towards the door. "Uh Georgie," Georgie turned back around, "I'm glad Dillon has you in his life because I know he loves you too." Georgie smiled bright and Tracy smiled back.

Tracy's Bedroom- 

Ned knocked on the door before entering. To his surprise he found Luke there.

"Hey I haven't seen you around lately. Where have you been?" Luke asked.

"I was away on business and I just got back. I thought I'd come and see how my mother was doing." Ned replied.

"Oh, she's downstairs in the living room."

"Thanks Luke. Um, I'm just curious, why are you in my mother's bedroom?"

"Oh well you see I kinda told Alice she could have the day off and I was cleaning the room so hopefully she won't find out and you know, kill me."

"Okay then. One more thing before I let you continue, I've heard that you two have been getting along lately. Is that still happening?" Ned asked and Luke sighed and smiled.

"Ned my boy, its beyond that. We've gotten quite close."

"What do you mean by 'close' and how close have you gotten?"

"More than she would probably admit to. What I mean is, I have very strong feelings for her and vice versa."

"But I thought that you wanted Skye."

"That is no longer the case. I've realized that it could never work with Skye, we just aren't meant for each other."

"See this is what I'm not getting, but you're meant for Tracy Quartermaine. Since when?"

"Since I've come to my senses. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go ask her something." Luke said and walked downstairs. Ned soon followed.

Living Room-

Luke walked in and saw Tracy on the couch. He smiled and sat next to her.

"You're in a good mood. Did I miss something?" Tracy asked.

"I have my reasons. But that's not what I want to talk about." Luke replied.

"Okay, then what do you want to talk about?"

"I had a terrific idea and I want to now what you think of it."

"Alright, I'm listening. What's your idea?" Tracy asked.

"Okay, now I know that our marriage was only because of the money.."

"Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"Well Vegas was a lot of fun and so was the little ceremony we had."

"For those who remember it."

"Yes that's my point. What would you say if we, you and I, have a real talk of the town wedding extravaganza?" Luke said excited and Tracy's jaw dropped. Suddenly Ned burst into the room followed by Alan, Monica, Edward, Dillon and Georgie.

"What, where did you all come from?" Tracy asked.

"We were eavesdropping." Alan answered simply and Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Mom you can't do this. Just divorce him already." Ned said.

"What?" Tracy asked confused and slightly ticked.

"I tend to agree with Ned." Alan said.

"Well I don't!" Monica said. "I think its sweet."

"Thank you Monica." Luke said.

"I agree with Monica too. That's a very sweet thought Luke." Georgie said. "What about you Dillon?"

"I...um... if that's what my mom wants to do, sure." Dillon responded.

"Well this family is on a roll already, Edward do you wanna throw in your opinion?" Monica asked.

"Its really not up to me, I mean I'm not thrilled but its not like you'll listen to me anyway. Tracy I just want you to be happy. Will having this wedding make you happy?" Edward asked.

"Oh its my turn to talk?" Tracy responded sarcastically. "Well Let's see we have two votes towards no, two yes, and two undecided."

"Never mind what everyone else thinks." Luke said. "What do **you** want?"

"After all that's happened between us and everything else, I'm not sure what I want anymore. Also it seems every time I've had an actual wedding it has ended in divorce and I don't want that to happen with you." Tracy said.

"So you don't want to do this?" Luke asked a little hurt.

"Did you hear me say that?" Tracy asked.

"No..but..." Luke began but Tracy interrupted him.

"You didn't let me finish. You are so different from any man I would even consider marrying and that's why I think this wedding will be different too and not end in disaster." Tracy replied. Luke looked confused.

"So are we going to have a wedding or not?" Monica asked.

"Of course we are! Nothing could ever make me **not** want to!" Tracy said and smiled at Luke, who perked up and smiled bright.

"Yes! Oh spankybuns, you don't know what this means to me!" Luke exclaimed and hugged her very tight. Alan and Ned rolled their eyes, Edward and Dillon looked at each other then back at the couple, and Monica and Georgie smiled bright.

"Luke.. I know you're happy...so am I, but... I can't breathe." Tracy gasped. Luke gently let go.

"Sorry, my bad."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dillon's Room-

"I can't believe my mom is actually gonna go do this with Luke. I know its true but...woah." Dillon said still trying to process what had happened. Georgie laughed.

"Well it is going to happen. It isn't** that** shocking." Georgie replied.

"What's shocking is that my mom and Luke are going to have a wedding with **her** consent, no scam needed."

"Yeah its very different from the last time but isn't it amazing?"

"Define 'amazing' and how is that?"

"As in wonderful, sweet, awesome. This whole thing with Tracy and Luke is just amazing." Georgie explained ad Dillon looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry but ya lost me." Dillon said and Georgie rolled her eyes.

"You're unbelievable you know that. You go looking for conspiracies but you can't see a destined miracle that's right in front of your face."

"You would make a horrible teacher you know. Still not getting this miracle."

" Obviously. Think about it Dillon. The only way ever that Tracy would get married to Luke was if she was tricked and heavily intoxicated. Then she hates him even more but secretly they both grow accustomed to each other. Next Tracy is hurt and Luke blames himself and it brings them both to realize how much they mean to each other."

"Sound like a sappy chick flick or soap opera. But I gotcha and I take back the teacher comment." Dillon said and smiled.

"Finally! Took long enough."

Downstairs- 

Luke and Edward walked out of the living room, leaving Tracy and Ned alone to talk. Luke began to walk upstairs but Edward stopped him.

"Luke can I talk to you for a second?" Edward asked.

"Uh yeah, sure. What about?"

"This wedding idea, it seems like it just came out of now where. Now I know that I haven't been the best father to Tracy but that doesn't mean that I don't care and I will do **anything** to make sure no one hurts her. What I want to know is do you love her the way she deserves?"

"Edward I'm gonna be honest with you. I never even considered loving or even being with anyone after Laura. Its funny, I never really expected to fall in love with Laura and I never expected to fall in love with Tracy. But it happened and I'm glad it did. And in a weird way we understand each other. I know we spat a lot but that's what makes it fun and its what I need in my like. I need Tracy." Luke said and Edward smiled.

"Good, that's what I needed to hear because frankly I'm sick of guys marrying my daughter and then hurting her."

"I never want to hurt your daughter. Besides, if I did Ned would probably have me killed or he'd kill me himself with the help of Dillon of course." Luke said and Edward chuckled.

"You're probably right."

Living Room-

Tracy and Ned sat there in silence for what felt like too long. Ned decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So, have you been following doctor's orders?" Ned asked and Tracy glared at him. "What?"

"Oh cut the bull Ned! Why are you acting like this?" Tracy asked angry and confused.

"You mean acting like a caring son?"

"Exactly! Since when do you give a damn about me or who I marry? Come to think of it, you seemed to** hate** it when I interfere in your life. Enough with the hypocrisy, I'm sick of it!"

"Alright, I won't say another word about it. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Ned darling, I'm not going to get hurt."

"You don't know that for sure so don't count it out just yet."

"I understand where you're coming from and I did that with almost every relationship I've been in. I'm tired of not trusting people, specially people that actually give a damn. I'll admit at first I didn't want to let myself trust Luke and I fought like hell to not love him but I was wrong to do that. And you knot its rare for me to admit when I'm wrong." Tracy said and they smiled and Ned shook his head.

"If I can't stand my ground with you then there's no hope what so ever for Dillon."

"You're my sons, there never was."

"You could've warned me earlier." Ned replied and laughed. Monica and Georgie entered the room.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Monica asked.

"I'm screwed up, nothing new." Ned said and left the room. Monica and Georgie turned and smiled at Tracy.

"Why are you two smiling at me like that? Am I dying or something?" Tracy asked.

"No, of course not. Monica would be doing a dance if that were the case." Georgie joked.

"We have a wedding to plan and you're just the bride we need." Monica said.

"You two want to plan my wedding, this is going to be interesting to say the least." Tracy replied.

"Good we'll take that as your blessing. So let's get started." Georgie said.

"Okay we made a list of things that need to be done and decided. What kind of flowers?" Monica asked and Georgie sat there, notepad and pen in hand.

"Shouldn't Luke be discussing this too, after all it was his idea." Tracy said.

"He said he'd like anything you pick. Flowers?"

"Roses." Tracy answered and Monica smiled.

"Nice. Now location?"

"A church." Monica rolled her eyes.

"Could you elaborate a little and work with me here?"

"I haven't been able to give it much thought yet."

Elsewhere-

"So, what did you hear?" An unseen identity asked.

"I did what you told me and went to the Quartermaine Mansion and I overheard talk about a wedding." A second voice said.

"Wedding? For who?"

"For Luke Spencer and Tracy Quartermaine."

"What? But they're already married. Oh well, the plan will still go through."

"Is it going to happen before the wedding?"

"No, we'll let them have their last moment of happiness."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Next Day- Kelly's-

Skye is sitting at a table, magazine in hand. Lorenzo Alcazar enters and notices Skye sitting alone. He walks up to her.

"Well hello there. Is there a reason why you're sitting all by yourself?" Lorenzo asked and Skye looked up at him.

"Because there's no one here worth sitting with, well at least not anymore." Skye replied. "Please, sit down. Maybe you can help me chase this boredom away."

"I'll do my best. So, why are you bored?" Lorenzo asked sitting down.

"I don't have anyone to keep me entertained among other things."

"You live with the Quartermaines and Luke. How can you not be entertained?" Lorenzo asked smiling.

"Luke has been spending his time with Tracy, that's where he wants to be, with her."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened at ELQ?"

"Yeah. He told me that he's in love with her." Skye gave a sad smile.

"Ouch, I'm sorry. But hey, you'll always have me."

"My knight in shining armor, huh." Skye said and smiled.

"You bet. So how would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Sounds perfect." They two smiled bright at each other.

Q Mansion- Living Room- 

Tracy walks in and finds Luke with his eyes closed, laying on the couch. She walks over to get a drink and looks back at Luke.

"Don't even think about it. One lap full of ice is enough for me in one lifetime." Luke said and opened his eyes. Tracy smiled and Luke smiled back.

"That was when I was mad at you."

"Remind me to never make you mad again."

"Don't worry I will. And if you do make me angry you'll wish it **was** ice in your lap." Tracy replied and sat next to him.

"So Monica and Georgie said they were helping plan the wedding."

"Yeah, they both seem pretty excited about it. Maybe it won't be so bad having their help."

"Mixing alcohol with your meds again spankybuns?" Tracy replied simply.

"Yeah thought so. My second thought was you either bumped your head or you're sick with a fever." Luke said and Tracy chuckled.

"Could be that too. Alright, since I know any second now those two are going to come in all smiles and eerily perky, let's get some things straight."

"Happy pills just wore off. Okay, like what?"

"Ha. Does your family know yet?"

"I asked Lucky to be my best man and he accepted and he told Elizabeth and they're happy for us. As for the rest of the Spencer bunch, they don't know."

"Wait a minute. You haven't told your daughter yet?" Luke shook his head no. "You're kidding me right? She hates me enough as it is already."

"Calm down spankybuns. Lesley Lu doesn't hate you... okay so she doesn't love you but neither did I at first."

"That's comforting."

"I'm filled with comforting thoughts. I'm sure when she finds out she'll be happy for us."

"Now I think you're the one with the bump on the head. What makes you think that?"

"For one, she knows that her mother would want me to move on and be happy."

"And two?"

"I know that she's going to find out from a source that I think can convince her that this is a good thing."

"What kind of bull shit are you spitting Spencer? What source?"

"Do you need another dose of those happy pills my pretty pink popsicle?" Luke teased and Tracy smacked him on the shoulder. Luke put his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. I'm talking about Dillon and Georgie. They said that they would tell her."

"You put a lot of faith in Dillon don't you?"

"Who wouldn't, he's a good kid. It's genetic."

"Yeah well, I think it skips a generation."

"No, no it doesn't. Lila had a good heart, Dillon has a good heart and deep down behind the walls of ice you've got built up, you've got one too." Luke said and smiled at Tracy.

"Well aren't you sentimental today."

Hospital-

Liz is looking over some charts when Lucky walked up to her.

"I've come to take you away." Lucky said and smiled. Liz smiled back.

"Oh really, why?"

"Because you need to take a break with your husband."

"Well since you put it that way, how could I refuse." The two sat down on the couch nearby. "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well I was thinking about my dad and his upcoming wedding and it got me thinking about our wedding. That was such a wonderful day and we need more think that so we should spend more time together."

"More time? I could get used to that. So since you brought up Luke... do you know when its going to be?"

"He didn't mention it but knowing my dad its probably going to be sooner rather than later."

"A wedding for Luke Spencer and Tracy Quartermaine should prove to be interesting. But I really hope they are happy together like us, they deserve it." Liz said and Bobbie came up behind them.

"Who deserves to be happy?" Bobbie asked.

"We were talking about Luke and Tracy." Liz answered and Lucky watched Bobbie for a reaction.

"Yes I agree but that won't happen until one of them either gives in to the divorce or dies." Bobbie replied.

"Yeah well you might be waiting a long time for that to happen." Lucky said.

"What's that supposed to mean? What aren't you telling me?"

"Luke and Tracy are going to have a wedding." Liz answered.

"What, why? Who's dumb idea was that?" Bobbie asked shocked.

"Dad's idea." Lucky answered.

"Of course, should've known." Bobbie said.

"I don't think its dumb. I think it sounds romantic." Liz said.

"Romantic? Since when is my brother and Tracy been romantic?" Bobbie said confused.

"What you haven't heard? Dad and Tracy have admitted having feelings of love rather than hatred." Lucky said.

"I can't believe this, you've gotta be kidding me! You know what, I think I need to have a talk with my darling brother." Bobbie said and walked off and into the elevator.

_I'm sorry it took this long to update, been rather busy. Next update shouldn't take as long._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Hospital-

Monica notices Alan looking out of the hospital window and she walks over to him. She places a hand on his shoulder and he turns towards her.

"Hey, why the long face?" Monica asked.

"Oh I don't know. Just thinking that's all." Alan answered.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"About how weird life is."

"What you mean?"

"Over the course of a few years so much has changed and happened. We've lost AJ and mother, we thought we were going to lose Michael and Emily, and now we could've lost Tracy. What or who is next?"

"I know how you feel, its overwhelming. Being a Quartermaine always came with an over amount of hurt. Now that I think of it, its like a curse."

"A curse you married in to." Alan said.

"Don't even get me started on that." Monica said and smiled.

"That's okay, I'm not one for SIPS."

"What are you talking about?"

"Self Inflicted Pain and Suffering." Alan said and Monica laughed.

Quartermaine Living Room-

Luke and Tracy were sitting on the couch having a somewhat civil conversation when Bobbie came bursting into the room. Luke and Tracy turned to see Bobbie standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

"We need to talk, now!" Bobbie said firmly.

"Oh joy. This should be fun." Tracy remarked.

"I had to find out from Lucky that you two have fallen for each other **and** you're having a wedding to boot! What the hell is going on with you Luke?" Bobbie said.

"Barbara Jean, I would've thought you'd be happy for us." Luke replied.

"You must've been pretty delusional when you thought that." Tracy commented.

"This whole thing is ridiculous! Luke, you've completely lost it!" Bobbie said.

"Yes he has lost it but he's also found happiness and I for one am glad." Lulu said, entering the room. Everyone turned around to face her.

"What? Lulu, you can't be serious." Bobbie said shocked.

"I'm dead serious. No disrespect Aunt Bobbie but I don't think you really have a say in any of this." Lulu replied and Bobbie sighed.

"Fine, you're right, I don't. Luke, please just don't rush into anything." Bobbie said.

"What rush, we're already married." Tracy said.

"Right. I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Bobbie said and left. Lulu turned and looked at her father and Tracy.

"Thank you Lesley Lu for the defense." Luke said.

"No problem. Dillon and Georgie told me everything and I remembered what we talked about. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm happy for you, both of you. Also I guess you could do worse then Tracy. " Lulu replied.

"Oh I think he could do **much** worse." Tracy agreed. Lulu laughed and Tracy smiled.

"Hey, you two better stop this whole evil bonding ritual that involves me getting made fun of." Luke said.

"Or what?" Tracy replied with a smile.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Lulu asked with a smile that matched Tracy's.

"Okay this is just getting creepy. Please stop before you give me nightmares." Luke joked.

"Fine be that way. I'll see you two later." Lulu said and left. Luke turned and looked at Tracy with a smile.

"What do you want?" Tracy asked.

"Oh nothing. I knew she'd come around to the idea of us." Luke said.

"Yeah but your sister is a different story." Tracy replied. Luke placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes he is but nothing she says or thinks is going to change me. I don't care, do you?" Luke asked.

"Not really." Tracy replied and Luke smiled.

Lila's Rose Garden-

Edward walked outside and took a deep breath of the fresh air. It had been a long time since he'd really took the time to stop and think. Sometimes he was afraid to think because he knew his thoughts would go straight to those of Lila and he couldn't bare to mourn again. He had heard once that some people, in order to deal with the loss, talk to their departed love ones as a way to cope. He figured it couldn't hurt to try.

"It's been so very long since I've been able to talk to you. So much has happened since you... left. Emily and Jason are finally happy living their own lives. Alan is still Alan working at the hospital, as is Monica. Skye has a new man in her life and she seems happy. The most change has been with your daughter Tracy. She's been married almost a year now. You'll be happy to know that she is married to Luke Spencer. I never understood why you liked him so much. Well anyways it seems they've recently found that they love each other but I'm sure you would've picked up on that if you were here." Edward sighed. "I really miss you, we all do. Its not the same around here and it never will be."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I don't understand! It doesn't make any sense!" A frantic Tracy said.

"Its really quite simple. It's a matter of karma. Why should you be happy and be with your family after mine has been taken away? That doesn't seem fair now does it."

"What are you talking about. What have I ever done to you?"

"I have nothing left in my life. If I can't have happiness then you definitely shouldn't. You don't deserve it, a loving husband and sons that love you. You've taken mine away now I'm taking yours away."

"Let Luke go and don't you go anywhere near my sons! If I'm the one who's hurt you, punish me."

"Aw isn't that sweet and rather selfless for you of all people. But that's not how this goes. You really should've paid more attention to your precious Dillon when he was telling you about those movies. You see I can't just kill you. No, I've got to make you suffer. And with each passing second you will regret ever living."

Just then a crashing sound awoke Tracy.

"What was that?" Tracy said aloud. She got out of her bed and walked over to her dresser. There she saw what had fallen, a picture of her, Dillon, and Lila. The glass had shattered. Then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it and why the hell aren't you asleep?"

"Its Luke. I heard something. You okay spankybuns?" Luke asked from behind the door. Tracy couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Come in Luke." She said and he walking inside.

"Everything okay?" He asked, walking toward her.

"Yeah, a picture fell that's all." Luke picked up the photo and looked at it and smiled.

"You're actually smiling in it."

"I was with my two favorite people, of course I was smiling."

"Hey I thought I was one of your favorite people."

"That hasn't been decided yet, don't push your luck buddy."

"Buddy? I think I liked miserably old twig better." Luke said and Tracy gave a slight smile. She started picking up the glass but Luke stopped her, taking her hands in his.

"What?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem upset."

"I... I'm fine."

"You know you can tell me anything right?" He asked looking straight into her eyes.

"Yeah I know. Um, you better get some sleep."

"True. Tomorrow is the last day until the wedding. You get some sleep too and remember, if you need to talk.."

"Yeah, I know. Thank you."

"For what cupcake?"

"For being different."

Morning-

Ned walked into the living room and saw Dillon sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here so early?" Ned asked.

"Good morning to you too. I wonder, are you so cranky because you haven't had your daily business trip in a while or because of the whole thing with mom and Luke?" Dillon asked back.

"Which do you think?"

"I can never tell with you."

"This is just a repeat of her marriage to Paul." Ned said and Dillon rolled his eyes.

"What are you going on about now?"

"She loved him, he got her pregnant, and abandoned her. Nothing good came of it, all it did was hurt our mother."

"Woah, woah, woah. I wouldn't say nothing good came of it and one, Luke and mom are already married so too little too late in that department. Two, mom isn't going to get pregnant well at least let's hope not. Three, Luke is a good guy and loves her. Would you like a four, five, and six?"

"Details don't matter. What does is that both marriages started out because Paul and Luke were after one thing... money."

"You just can't be happy for mom for one minute can you. Why do you have to be such a pessimist?"

"I'm not, I'm just being realistic."

"Please Ned, don't ruin this for mom."

"I won't but he will hurt her eventually you know."

"Okay that's it! I'm going up to your room."

"What? Why?"

"To kill any other types of the bug you've got lodged up your butt! Just shut up, smile, and at least pretend to be happy."

"Well aren't you showing your Quartermaine colors."

"Pot and kettle, Ned, pot and kettle."

Study-

Tracy and Monica were making last minute decisions when Luke walked in.

"Hey Luke. Is everything all set with Lucky?" Monica asked.

"Yep, he's ready to be my best man."

"Good. Okay we've got Lucky as best man, Cameron as ring bearer, matron of honor will be me.." Monica said but was cut off by Luke.

"Hold up! You are going to be matron of honor? So does this mean they're ice skating in hell now?" Luke said.

"Probably. Tracy asked me and I accepted." Monica replied smiling. Luke looked at Tracy skeptically.

"What?" Tracy asked.

"You're becoming soft spankster." Luke said smiling.

"Would you like to stake your life on it?" Tracy replied.

"Not really." Luke said and Monica laughed.

"This relationship is the weirdest I've ever encountered." Monica said.

"Well aren't we hypocritical today." Tracy replied with a smirk.

"Point taken. Well who is going to be the flower girl?" Monica asked.

"I've got that taken care of also. When I was inviting Natasha and her little family I realized Kristina would be perfect and they both accepted." Luke replied and Tracy smiled.

"Perfect. Everything is set then." Tracy said hopeful.

"And I hired security." Luke added.

"I forgot about that." Monica said.

"If we must." Tracy said and sighed.

"Well we can't have our little friends from the ELQ matter or worse Helena Cassadine coming uninvited."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Wyndamere

Nikolas is sitting on the couch when Lulu walks into the room.

"Hey Lulu. What's up?" Nikolas asked.

"Tomorrow is the wedding so I'm trying to steer clear of the Quartermaine's." Lulu said.

"I thought you were happy for Luke and Tracy."

"I am but Monica is running all over the place asking everyone stupid questions. And if Monica is acting crazy then I don't wanna see the rest of them." Lulu explained and Nikolas laughed.

"I hope Dillon is there with his camera. That would be some award winning comedy." Nikolas said and Lulu laughed too.

"Don't I know it. They all seem to be happy and like an actual family though."

"But you're not happy or feel like a part of a family, right?"

"It's not that I don't want that for them, it's just I always thought I would have that and now I realize its never gonna happen."

"I understand how hard it was to lose our mother but who's to say you can't have a family in the Quartermaines?"

"Don't you think they're as dysfunctional enough?"

"I think there might be just enough room for you. Just think of it this way, it'll never be boring." Nikolas said and laughed.

"I noticed that." Lulu said and laughed too.

"It's a match made in heaven."

MetroCourt-

"I'm glad you agreed to meet with me." Lorenzo said smiling.

"So am I. I'm having a lovely time, thank you." Skye replied with a smile matching Lorenzo's.

"Nothing is too good for you Skye."

"Really? Okay, I won't argue. Uh, I have something to ask you."

"Sure, anything, you know that."

"What do you think of escorting me to Luke and Tracy's wedding ceremony?"

"You're actually invited? Okay, why not, I'm love to."

"Good. Its bound to be interesting with Spencers and Quartermaines." Skye said.

"Oh that reminds me, I have something to ask you too."

"Okay what is it?"

"Lately we've been spending a lot of time together and having fun. We've also gotten quite close and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to move in with me?" Lorenzo's question took Skye by complete surprise. "You don't have to answer me right away. Take some time and think about it."

"I will give it some serious thought." Skye replied with a loving look.

Quartermaines-

Things were beginning to die down somewhat and wedding preparations were almost finished even though Monica was still running around. Luke saw Tracy walking up the stairs and he took this as an opportunity to have a moment alone with her. He rushed upstairs and dragged her into her room.

"What's wrong? Why'd you rush me in here? You do know Monica is going to go crazy looking for us right." Tracy said but Luke stopped her with a kiss. It left Tracy speechless.

"Do I have you attention now?" Luke asked with a smile. Tracy nodded her head in a yes motion.

"If that's how you get people's attention should I be worried?" Tracy asked and Luke laughed.

"No, only you. Other people let me talk...well sometimes." Luke replied and Tracy laughed too.

"What did you want?"

"I wanted a moment alone with my wife. It seems like evryone is pulling us, mostly you, every which way."

"It was your idea to do this. As for the moment, good idea but you better use it wisely because Monica is going to burst through that door any second."

"Okay then." Luke said and took out a long velvet box.

"What is that for?" Tracy asked trying to hide her surprise.

"This is an early wedding present from me to you. Open it up." Luke handed her the box. Tracy looked at him then opened it. Inside was a light colored sapphire bracelet. Tracy's jaw dropped and she looked back up at Luke.

"Its beautiful Luke... I don't know what to say. Thank you so much, I love it." Tracy said and Luke grinned wide. He took it out of the box and began to put it on her wrist.

"I'm glad. The color reminded my of your eyes." Luke said and finished putting it on. "Perfect."

"Yeah it is perfect." Tracy replied and softly kissed him on the lips and he returned the kiss. Then Monica came in without knocking and the two parted.

"Sorry to interrupt but we still have a few things to discuss." Monica said. Luke and Tracy both moaned in dread and annoyed. They followed Monica out of the room hand in hand.

–coming up–

Wedding time!

_Sorry it took so long to update, I was working on some other stories and was sick as well. Next chapter will hopefully be longer, better, and up quicker. Much luv!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Note to self and everyone else: writer's block sucks! I'm sorry to say that the ceremony has been bumped to the next chapter because…well…I'm having issues. I know this chapter is kinda short and I'm sorry. Thanks to everyone who has been reading._

**Chapter 18**

Morning came and it was now the day of the wedding. In her eerily cheerful mood Monica simultaneously knocked and entered Tracy's room.

"How can you be this perky all the time?" Tracy asked.

"It's your wedding day Tracy, I would've thought you would be a little more...oh I don't know… happy and smiling."

"I'm happy damn it!" Tracy defended and Monica gave her a look, "What?" Monica smiled.

"Who would've thought that after all your marriages you would actually be nervous. You're not having cold feet are you Trace?"

"Okay let's get two things straight. One, don't ever call me that again. Two, and read my lips because I'm only going to say this once, I am **not** nervous."

"Right, sure, whatever you say. But seriously you don't have any reason to be uneasy."

"Did you not hear a word I just said?"

I know, I know. Just hear me out on this one. After all that this family has put Luke through over your marriage he hasn't backed out and he won't. Hey look on the bright side you might sink your claws into him even more if you end up with a bun in that oven." Monica joked but Tracy didn't laugh. Her jaw dropped.

"Don't even joke like that, its not funny!" Tracy said and Monica still laughing shook her head yes.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't." Tracy replied and Monica started to walk out the door.

"Now that I think about it…yep, yes, yes it is funny." Monica shut the door behind her. Tracy shook her head but couldn't help but smile.

Down the hall-

Luke was getting dressed and ready when Alan knocked on the door.

"Its open." Luke said and Alan walked in, closing the door behind him. "What can I do for you Alan?" Luke asked smiling but Alan didn't return the gesture.

"I'm here for one reason and one reason alone."

"Let me guess, you're here to warn me."

"No, no warnings, just a promise. If I find out that my little sister sheds even one tear because of you, I don't care if its accidental or not, I **will** kill you." Alan said with a deadly seriousness and turned to walk out but then turned back. "And that's a promise you can count on me keeping. See you at the ceremony."

Tracy's Room-

A little while had past and Tracy was almost ready. She sighed and looked at a picture of Lila. Her beautiful and almost perfect mother you loved her without fail. It had been almost two years since her death but Tracy knew she would forever feel the pain and emptiness that Lila's passing had left her with. From time to time Tracy would talk to her mother or her mother's spirit anyways. She would of course never admit that to anyone otherwise she would be sent to Shadybrook.

"I haven't really talked to you in a while but then again that may be a good thing. I have good news for a change mother! Luke and I are renewing our vows. I can hardly believe it, I'm married to a man I love and he actually loves me in return, well at least I think he does." Tracy breathed in and let out a sad sigh. "If only you could be here everything would be perfect. I could really use your love and support right now. You always did like Luke and I never knew why until now. You're probably shaking your head at how stupid I was." Tracy held the photo close to her. "I miss you more than anyone will ever know."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Monica knocked on Tracy's door then entered, peeking her head in first.

"You ready? They're all..." Monica started but stopped, seeing Tracy with a picture of Lila. Tracy looked up with a sad smile. Monica smiled in return and went up to her. "Everyone is ready to begin if you are. You know, she would've been you and Luke's biggest supporter."

"She probably would've known I loved him before I did." Tracy replied and laughed. "It would've been funny to see daddy's reaction to her pushing us together."

"Are you kidding, that would've been hilarious! Lila would've got the better of him eventually though. I think Lila is somewhere beaming with pride and love right now, seeing you on your wedding day. You look perfect."

"Thank you." Tracy whispered.

"Will you look at the two of us acting all sentimental. What's happening to our Q edge?"

"I don't know but we better not let the others notice. They might think they stand a chance at going up against us."

"Come on let's get this show started."

Church-

The church was filled with flowers, roses of every color, and light poured in through the stained glass, giving a beautiful mix of colors and brightness. It seemed like it was taken right from the pages of a fairytale. Friends and family were seated, awaiting the start of the ceremony. In front stood Luke and next to him was Lucky.

The music began to play and Monica walked down the aisle. Everyone's eyes were on Tracy as she began to walk. Luke looked as though he was mesmerized. Tracy wore a perfectly fitting off-white knee length dress. She also wore a silver necklace (borrowed from Monica), the bracelet Luke gave her (blue), and in her hair she had a clip pulling a few strands of hair back, it was Lila's (old). Tracy for the first time in a quite a while felt like she didn't have to worry or gain anyone's approval and that she was truly loved and in love...new.

Awhile Later-

After the ceremony everyone went to the MetroCourt for the reception per Jax's offer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. In their first official dance as husband and wife, well kind of, Mr. And Mrs. Luke Spencer." Jax announced as Tracy and Luke headed for the dance floor as a song began to play.

"Far Away" by Nickelback

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it allI'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go

As the song came to an end everyone began to cheer and clap. Luke and Tracy just stared at each other. Luke grinned widely.

"So do you think we're Dancing with Stars material?" Luke joked.

"Um no." Tracy said and laughed. Jax came over to the couple and handed Luke the microphone.

"Thank you. Everyone and of course my lovely wife, I have a surprise. The other day I was listening to the radio and a song came on and it reminded me of you Tracy. Go ahead." Luke motioned to the DJ and the song began and everyone instantly knew what it was. Tracy shook her head and smiled.

"Bitch" by Meredith Brooks

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel  
underneath  
innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried   
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
all rolled into one

Chorus:  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell , I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
and I'm going to extremes  
tomorrow I will change   
and today won't mean a thing

Chorus  
Just when you think you've got me figured out  
the season's already changing  
I think it's cool you do what you do  
and don't try to save me 

Chorus

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
when you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numbed, I'm revived  
can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way

_Hey Everyone, thanks for your patience. Forgive me if I wasn't exactly accurate on a lot of things, lol, it wouldn't be the first time. Much Love._


	20. Chapter 20

**Beautiful Disaster**

Chapter 20

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the day was beautiful but an indescribably bad feeling over come Tracy as she awoke the next morning. When she was about to open her eyes she felt her head pounding in pain. Her first instinct was to bring her hands up to her head but soon found she couldn't. Immediately her eyes shot open. The room was faintly lit by a lone candle which put even more strain on her eyes. As Tracy looked around the dark room, she tried to reclaim any memory of how she arrived there, but came up empty and confused, something she hated to feel. All that did come to her was a feeling of anticipated dread.

Tracy racked her brain for recollection for what felt like hours mixed with the continuous pain in her head. She began to hear voices but she couldn't understand them as they sounded so very far away but actually were only coming from outside the door. The voices were becoming clearer.

"Is she awake yet?"

"The last time I checked she wasn't but it should wear off soon."

"She is restrained right?"

"Duh, of course, I'm not_ that_ stupid."

"Excuse me."

"I'm sorry. Yes, she is restrained."

"Good, now go and see if you can get the power back on while I visit Ms. Quartermaine." As her captor walked in, Tracy finally saw something familiar.

"What the hell?" Tracy couldn't believe her eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Don't look so happy to see me Tracy. Its about time you woke up."

"What's going on and why am I here?" Tracy asked feeling the anger and a little bit of fear begin to surface.

"Oh I think you know the answer to that. I do believe this isn't the first time you've been kidnapped."

"I don't understand! It doesn't make any sense!" A frantic Tracy said.

"Its really quite simple. It's a matter of karma. Why should you be happy and be with your family after mine has been taken away? That doesn't seem fair now does it."

"What are you talking about. What have I ever done to you?"

"I have nothing left in my life. If I can't have happiness then you definitely shouldn't. You don't deserve it, a loving husband and sons that love you. You've taken mine away now I'm taking yours away." _Where have I heard this before_, Tracy thought. _Oh my god, the dream._

"Where are they? You better hope for your sake that you haven't harmed Luke or my boys."

"Now Tracy, I don't think you're in much of a position to begin making threats. As for your 'boys', they are fine... for now."

"What's that supposed to mean, 'for now'?"

"Calm down, they're not in an any danger right now. Too bad I can't say the same about that husband of yours."

"Where is he? What have you done to him?"

"I haven't ordered my men to do anything yet, but who knows if they listened to me. I'm just a little curious Tracy... why, or better yet how, could you love Luke Spencer of all people?"

"You are not seriously asking me this. It is none of your business, now either tell me what's going on or let us go!"

_**Yes this chapter is rather short but its more of a filler. Thanks for the reviews. I'll update as soon as I can.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: insert laugh If you think I own anything then you're off your rocker!

**Chapter 21**

Lulu practically sprinted towards Dillon when she saw him exit Kelly's.

"Have you heard from the step-witch or my dad yet?" Lulu asked.

"Um, no. Why?" Dillon responded wondering why Lulu seemed so concerned.

"Well its been like two days now and nobody's heard from them."

"So...? They're on their honeymoon, I don't think they're in too much of a rush to call and check in with us of all people."

"Yeah but I asked around at ELQ and they haven't heard from your mom either. Don't you think that's weird and wouldn't called to make sure everything was going okay?"

"It's a little odd but let's not forget, she's with Luke Spencer. I mean come on, when have you known him to actually call when he leaves, especially when he has a female companion."

"Okay um, eww Dillon, are you trying to make me gag!?"

"Yeah sorry. I don't even want to know why I thought of that." Dillon said giving a slight shudder. "Anyway, have you tried calling my mom's cell?"

"Why would I know her cell number?"

"Sorry, dumb question, I forgot that you hate her."

"I don't hate her Dillon. Its just...she's not.."

"She's not your mom. I get that and I'm not saying she is or ever will be. But maybe you could give her a chance and stop acting like a little brat!" Dillon snapped and Lulu's jaw dropped.

"Well excuse me for missing my mom!" Lulu screamed and began to storm off. Dillon grabbed her arm and she stopped and faced him. "What!?"

"Wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I was wrong. Its just...you've got me worried about my mom and Luke too."

"I'm sorry too. I guess I should give her a chance." An awkward silence followed until Lulu spoke again. "So...um, are you gonna try her cell or are we gonna just worry ourselves crazy?" Dillon smiled, took out his cell, and began dialing his mother's number. He sighed when he got voice mail.

"Hey mom, its Dillon. Give me a call back when you get this please, its really important. I love you. Bye." Dillon left the message and hung up. "All we can do now is wait I guess."

"But what happens when we can't get in touch with them?"

"We get someone who'll find a way."

Elsewhere-

Luke awoke to the sound of a heavy door slam shut. He felt worse than hung over, which he had become accustomed to. Just as he took a deep breath, to begin yelling at whatever idiot slammed the door, he felt the cool sharp metal of a knife against his throat. Luke tried to open his eyes but soon found he was blindfolded. He decided it best to stay calm and began to speak, that is after the knife had left his neck.

"What's going on?" Luke asked as calmly as Luke Spencer could in such a situation. The other person in the room just laughed. "If you don't want to answer the question, you could at least take the blindfold off." Luke said in a much more ticked-off tone.

"Now there's no need to be rude Luke, especially since I've been so nice and let you live...for now." Luke recognized the voice immediately and became even more angered. Suddenly the blindfold was ripped off and Luke's suspicions were confirmed.

"You really are a nut-job, you know that. What's your problem now, do you blame me for global warming, or maybe you just broke a nail!?"

"That's not a very good attitude, especially for someone in you place right now."

"What the hell are you babbling about now!?"

"She really is the furthest thing from your mind isn't she. It really surprises me since you claim to love her."

"She? You have someone else!? Oh my god...Lulu? I swear if you harm my daughter in anyway..." Luke began in an outrage of anger but was cut off.

"Oh please. I don't give a damn about that dimwit daughter of yours. She's a fool, just like her parents. No, I'm talking about your latest loving wife. I really thought she was smarter than to actually marry you."

"What have you don't to her!? Where's Tracy?"

"Aw, now you care huh. Don't worry, she hasn't been harmed yet."

"You crazy bitch, let her go!"

"Now, now there's now need for name-calling or to get hot-headed. Besides, you're first on my list so there's no need to worry about Tracy just yet. By the time I get to her you'll be long gone." She replied and left the room and entered another.

"I take it by the smirk on your face that it went well?" A voice asked from the other side of the room.

"Of course it did, soon we will both get exactly what we want."

_You're probably wondering why it took me so long to update, well I lost what I originally had written for this chapter and had to start ir over. Also I got really busy. Oh and if you haven't guessed who's behind it (well at least guessed half) then I haven't done my job with the characters._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Two Days Later- PCPD-

"Mac! Come over here and look at this." Lucky summoned Mac over to his paper-filled desk. Mac looked down at a paper Lucky was pointing to.

"Where did you get this?" Mac asked.

"I found it in with the rest of the ELQ case papers. I also have stills from a security camera in the parking lot that was over-looked." Lucky responded and Mac the photos.

"So it was Helena who set the bomb. But how did she, of all people, get into ELQ unnoticed?"

"The reports state that no one was in the building except Tracy, so it would've been easy for Helena to get into the building, plant the bomb, and then leave undetected." Lucky explained and Mac sighed.

"Now we just have one more thing to figure out... Where's Helena?"

Q Mansion-

"Alright, its been two days and still no word from them. What are we going to do?" Lulu asked Dillon after running into the living room, startling Dillon.

"First, you are going to breathe and second, I'm going to calm myself from having a heart attack that you seem so eager to give me." Dillon responded and Lulu gave an aggravated sigh.

"There, I'm calm, but that still doesn't help us. Now when was the last time you tried calling the step-witch?"

"Ugh, must you call her that? Anyway, um... I called her earlier this morning and I left her another message on her voice-mail. I've lost track of how many times I've called."

"So...what do we do now?" Lulu asked and sighed. "Do we go to the police?"

"No!" Robert yelled, entering the room. "You will under no circumstances take this to those idiots."

"Where did you come from!?' Lulu asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I was listening in at the door. Now if we're going to get Spencer and Sparky home safe, we can not bring this to Port Charles' finest."

"Then what do you suggest we do Super Spy?" Dillon asked.

"Don't you two worry, I'll take care of everything. All you have to do is tell me all you know about where they are or could be and when you spoke to them last."

Outside where Tracy is being held-

"No, we are not doing that! We are sticking to the plan you psychotic little ditz!" Helena screamed at the other woman standing in front of her.

"I don't give a damn about your plan. We had a deal and so far you haven't held up your part."

"Me!? You're the one who almost ruined everything by setting off that bomb!"

"Oh please, not this again! Its done, she didn't die, all is well."

"Just don't go pulling any more ignorant stunts, understood?"

"Completely." Helena turned around and opened the door to the room where Tracy was being held. As soon as the door opened, Helena found herself being shoved into the room. As she turned around, she saw the door being slammed shut and heard the sound of it being locked. A voice came from the other side of the door. "Sorry about this Helz."

"Let me out of here this instant you tart." Helena screamed.

"I wish I could. Now you be a good girl, understood?" She said, laughed, and walked away.

"Talk about karma." Tracy remarked from across the room.

"If there was really such a thing as karma, Luke would've died a long time age...and I would've too." Helena replied facing Tracy.

"True. But it explains why I'm locked up with _you_."

"Refresh my memory, why is it that you hate me oh so very much? What exactly have I done to you that was so terrible?"

"Are you serious!? You've pointed a gun at me how many times, let alone that you're the one that locked me in here to begin with. You're also more than likely the one who set off the bomb that almost killed me."

"Actually that last one wasn't me, it was the moron that I'm going to kill the next chance I get. But anyway, I apologize for you getting hurt because of that stupidity." Helena said sincerly and Tracy raised an eyebrow.

"You're apologizing to _me_? Are they strapping on ice skates in hell as well!?"

"I couldn't care less if you believe me or not. But I find it humorous that if it were Luke apologizing for something instead of me, which I'm sure he has something he should be sorry for, you'd forgive him in a heartbeat."

"Why do you keep bringing him into this? I'm beginning to think that your obsessed with him."

"Please, don't insult me, I wouldn't waste my time on someone like Luke Spencer. But since we are on the subject, I want to know one thing."

"And what would that be?" Tracy asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Why Luke?"

"Would you like to elaborate on that question?"

"Why didn't you divorce him the first chance you got, why are you still with him? For the life of me I just don't understand it."

"Then I guess you never loved your husband as much as you claimed to."

"I thought you were smarter than to love someone like Luke. All he brings to those around him is heartache."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Hospital-

"Hey!" Georgie said and smiled after seeing Dillon get off the elevator and walking toward her. "What brings you here?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute or two please?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah of course." Georgie replied and the two walked over to the sitting area. "Dillon you're awfully quiet, its scaring me. Is something wrong? Is anyone hurt?"

"No one is hurt, that I know of but neither I nor Lulu have been able to reach my mom and Luke. We're starting to get really worried."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Have you talked to the police yet?"

"No, Robert said it would be best to let him handle everything."

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing. My dad said that Robert and Luke would always get into trouble but they'd get out of it eventually."

"I just hope he finds my mom and that she's okay."

"I know, you'd never forgive yourself if anything happened to her but you know what, its going to be alright." Georgie said pulling him into a hug. "Robert is gonna find her and she'll be back and fighting with the rest of your family in no time."

"Yeah I really want to believe that. I just...don't know what I'd do or who I'd be without her." Dillon said as he sobbed on Georgie's shoulder and she held him tight.

Where Luke is being held-

"Is this entertaining to you?" Luke asked.

"On a certain level yes. Repaying those who've wronged you in the past always is satisfying."

"Me never loving you, that's what you're repaying me for?"

"Not so much you not loving me but you leaving me."

"So why punish Tracy?"

"Very smooth Luke, good way to side-step the subject. But to answer your question... she's keeping me from getting you."

"It wouldn't be very wise of you to hurt her or anyone else I love."

"Oh believe me, if Laura were still functioning...well she wouldn't. I'd have killed her by now but she's the next best thing to dead so there's no point in wasting my time. Now I personally have nothing against Tracy nor do I have any use for her. But the problem is, you do."

"I will do whatever you wish as long as you let my wife be and she is left unharmed."

"Aw how sweet. The antihero has decided to try his luck with chivalry. Actually if I were you Luke I wouldn't be so much worried about me hurting her as I would be about her new roommate."

"Alright, I'll bite. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I sensed Helena was close to double-crossing me so I made sure I had the advantage."

"Are you serious!? You locked Helena Cassadine and my wife in the same room with no way out. You're either crazy, incredibly stupid, or both."

"Aw Luke, flattery will get you no where."

"This can't be good."

Tracy and Helena-

"Well you clearly have a gift for picking perfect partners in crime." Tracy smirked.

"I can say the same for you my dear." Helena replied.

"Okay can we please drop the subject of Luke and I. Why don't we go back to a much more important subject, the reason behind all of this."

"Darling I thought you knew me enough to know that the reasoning behind the things I do is revenge and for my family. Luke destroyed my family and for that he needs to pay."

"So how does you partner fit into this all?"

"Actually she propositioned me with the idea. She never told me her exact reasoning but I'm assuming its because he left her. A woman scorned by a man tends to do stupid and impulsive things which will in the end cost her dearly."

"So what happens next? Are you going to put a pox on her?" Tracy asked with a smirk.

"That's not such a bad idea but this time I feel like taking care of her with my bare hands. No by the time I'm through with her, Jennifer Smith will be not even a memory."

Next Room Over-

"Did you set it up yet?" Jennifer asked her bodyguard.

"All I need is for you to tell me when to release it. But what's the point again?"

"Good. Its sort of an insurance policy to make sure Helena and Ms. Quartermaine-Spencer don't...mutiny in a way. It won't kill them, just give them a much needed rest for awhile. You can release it now."

"As you wish." The man walked out of the room.

"Oh and you can come out of your little hiding spot now Mr. Scorpio." Robert came out into the open with a confused look on his face. "You didn't seriously think I wouldn't have some sort of security system. Hidden cameras aren't your friends are they."

"I must say I had a hell of a time finding this place."

"But it seems you found it just fine eventually. Tell me, how did you figure it out or was it just a lucky guess?"

"It wasn't all that hard considering all the threats on Luke and the mobsters in Port Charles and of course the ELQ building being blown up. Your father was once a mob boss and you always did have a flare for the dramatic, remember your little mock trial with Luke and Laura. Also on one of your threatening notes you got sloppy and left a pretty little fingerprint, tsk tsk my dear."

"Ah but I'm not the one that came here to rescue my friends with no help. I always can count on your arrogance."

"You really think you can take me?"

"No but he can." She replied as her bodyguard came in. "Please escort Mr. Scorpio to Mr. Spencer's room and make sure he settles in nicely."

_Sorry if I'm rewriting history in any way (I honestly don't know if I am lol), I'm just trying to make it work_.


	24. Chapter 24

_So sorry this has taken so long to update...mommie dearest decided to take away the computer back in November. Then life got in the way of me writing the story (e.i. both of my great-grandmothers passed away not even a month apart and other drama) but here's a new chapter. Hope you like it..._

Chapter 24

Luke was sitting with his head against the wall and his eyes closed. Worry and wonder, of how Tracy was handling being with Helena, encircled his mind. Those thoughts were replaced with curiosity when he heard the door open, a familiar Australian accent, and the door close again. Luke opened his eyes to reveal Robert standing before him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"Well hello to you too Spencer, good to see you." Robert responded, sitting down in front of Luke.

"Hi. How are things?" Luke asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Lovely, you know, besides being locked in here with you."

"Ha ha ha, that was almost funny. What's going on?"

"Well from what I can see, Jennifer Smith is back and even more of a looney than before."

"Thanks I kinda noticed." Luke replied. "You wouldn't happen to have any information that...oh I don't know...someone abducted and locked up by that crazy bitch wouldn't know!?"

"I didn't get to hear much but I think she may have ordered for some kind of gas or something to be released in the room where Tracy and Helena are being held."

"What!?"

"Calm down Spencer. I'm sure sparky is going to be fine." Robert said and Luke gave him a look.

"Are you on something!?"

"No, I just know for a fact that nothing's going to happen."

"Oh and how do you know that?"

"Because, dummy, I disabled it."

"You disabled it? You had time to do that and yet you didn't get us out of here?"

"I would have thought you'd be more grateful that I came to help at all." Robert smirked and Luke sighed.

"I am glad you came but..."

"Aw...you're worried about sparky." Robert teased.

"Yeah I am, you got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. In fact that's why I came. You didn't think I came to rescue you, did ya Spencer?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I came to help that feisty wife of yours. I thought may be she'd be so grateful and happy with me that she'd divorce you and run off with me." Robert smiled triumphantly and Luke looked as though he would kill him at any given moment. Luke stood up and glared down at Robert. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It was just a joke to lighten the mood." Robert defended.

"It better have been." Luke said and sat down again. "So how do you plan on getting us outta here?"

"How the hell should I know. Don't worry, I'll think of something sooner or later." Robert said and Luke smirked.

"Well now I feel better."

Elsewhere-

"Is it done?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Smith but it isn't. Someone disabled it."

"Damn it!" Jennifer screamed then calmed. "Fine just for that...Tracy will die in an hour."

"That's a little drastic."

"Shut up! She was going to die anyway."

"But I thought Ms. Cassadine didn't want her dead."

"Helena isn't running things so I really don't give a damn what she wants."

"Yes ma'am."

"Its not like she'll be sorely missed." Jennifer scoffed.

"Okay then."

"I mean look how many husbands she's gone through. There was that Ashton fellow. Then there was Mitch Williams and Paul Hornsby, of course Gino Soleito died but he would have left her. But Luke...how could he love her?" Jennifer rambled on and on. "Frankie, are you listening to me?"

"Um..huh...yeah completely." he snapped out of his trance-like state.

"Good." Jennifer's phone rang. "I'll go take this in the other room." She said and left.

"Um okay." Frankie said. Once she was out of sight, he took out his cell phone, dialing as quickly as he could. "Hello. I need your help."

Kelly's-

Lulu walked into the diner and walked towards Dillon and Georgie. Georgie was behind that counter where Dillon was sitting.

"Hey guys." Lulu greeted the couple.

"Hi Lulu." Georgie smiled bright.

"What's up?" Dillon asked.

"Sorry I'm late, I was talking to Lucky." Lulu replied. "But then he got a call and had to go."

"So have either of you heard from Luke and Tracy?" Georgie asked.

"Not at all." Lulu sighed.

"I hope Robert finds them soon."

"I'm sure he'll find them, he knows that he's doing." Georgie tried reassuring them.

"Who knows what they're doing? Do I want to know what they're doing?" Mac asked coming up behind Dillon and Lulu. Dillon jumped up surprised.

"I swear you people are going to make me die young from a heart attack."

"Sorry Dillon." Mac replied. "So anyone care to answer me? What's going on?"

"Nothing!" The three replied all at once.

"Oh because that isn't suspicious at all."

"Really dad, everything is fine." Georgie answered.

"Its so normal its almost boring." Lulu said.

"Yawn." Dillon responded.

"I'm not even gonna try to figure you three out. Have fun and don't do anything stupid." Mac said and left.

"Okay, the three of us...skilled liars we are not."

"I know right. We sucked bad." Lulu agreed.

"Speak for yourselves." Georgie said and smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Speak for yourselves." Georgie said and smiled. Dillon and Lulu began to throw sugar packets at her as Maxie came into Kelly's and walked up to them.

"Hey. Do I wanna know why my sister is being bombarded with sugar packets?" Maxie asked.

"They're jealous of my superior lying skills." Georgie replied.

"Since when are you a good liar?" Maxie smirked and Georgie shrugged.

"Its kinda freaking me out." Dillon commented.

"You mean like how your hair freaks me out?" Maxie said and Georgie threw a packet at her.

"Be nice. So…I thought you and Jesse were going out tonight. Where is he?" Georgie asked.

"He had to go out on a case with Lucky."

"Well that sucks." Dillon said in a feminine voice.

"There's seriously something not right with you." Lulu said laughing.

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

Elsewhere-

Frankie looked out in the hallway to make sure Jennifer wasn't near. Once he saw that she wasn't he closed the door and took out his cell phone and dialed. Finally after a few moments someone on the other line answered.

"Good, you answered this time. I've been calling you multiple times. What the hell is taking you so long? You need to get here fast. She's getting very impatient, not to mention ticked. She says she's gonna kill her in about an hour just because Mr. Scorpio disabled the gas. She sat there and watched as I had to fix it….don't worry I only fixed it enough to make them a little disoriented. That should buy us some time. I'm sure she wants her fully functioning before she kills her……..Just get here now!." Frankie hung up the phone and looked worried.

Luke and Robert-

"Have any ideas yet?" Luke asked Robert, breaking a very long silence.

"No…do you?" Robert smirked, knowing Luke's answer.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you now would I!?"

"Oh calm down Spencer, you're making our stay here so unpleasant."

"Hey I just got an idea."

"Really? What is it?" Robert asked, curious.

"Yeah. Ya see, first I grab you by the shirt collar. Then I bang you head against the wall repeatedly. How's that for pleasant?"

"You really are that worried aren't you? You're giving Jennifer Smith way too much credit."

"Well you have to give her _some_! She managed to lock all of us up. Its kinda hard not to worry about what she's planning next."

"Aw no need to worry yourself Luke, all you have to do is ask." Jennifer said, walking into the room. "Hello again Mr. Scorpio."

"How's it going?" Robert asked dryly.

"Quite well actually."

"Aw well good for you." Luke said with sarcasm dripping for every word. "Does that mean you've taken your meds?"

"You've gotten funnier over the years." Jennifer replied. "Along with drinking, have you taken up smoking pot?"

Tracy and Helena-

"Am I the only one that feels….odd.?" Tracy asked.

"I can talk to you about anything, right?" Helena asked with an eerily sweet voice.

"Never mind, I just got my answer."

"I'm being serious……I think." Helena said a bit confused. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, why not."

"Okay." Helena sat up but immediately felt dizzy. "Wow, I'm not going to do that again. So….. What was I going to say?"

"I've changed my mind, you can't tell me anything. Don't even talk to me."

"Fine……I remember! You know, we have a lot in common."

"That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"No, no. But it has to do with it."

"They're pumping some kind of smoke into the room." Tracy said pointing to a hole near the ceiling.

"What? Oh…okay. That explains the spinning."

"You were saying?"

"Oh, right. Um….yeah." Helena tried to remember what she wanted to say.

"This stuff is really messing with your attention span isn't it?"

"I always wanted a daughter."

"What?" Tracy asked, confused.

"Its true. I always wanted to have a daughter. A little girl with whom I could teach and do things with that I couldn't with Stefan and Stavros. And when I found out Mikkos had a daughter with someone else….that's when something in me snapped. I just couldn't stand knowing that he gave some other woman my little girl. So I killed her but I couldn't bring myself to hurt Mikkos because I still had hope for a daughter. Don't get me wrong, I loved my sons but it was always there, that hope in the back of my mind."

"I know what you mean. I love my boys with all of my heart. I couldn't ask for more but that doesn't stop me from wanting it."

"See, I told you we had things in common….didn't I? I can't remember." Helena said, even more disoriented. Tracy started laughing uncontrollably. "What? What's so funny?"

"I have no idea." Tracy shrugged and continued to laugh.

"Well, why are you laughing?"

"Not a clue." Tracy couldn't stop laughing and soon Helena began to laugh as well, neither really knowing why.

"This is kind of weird." Helena said between laughs.

"Very much so." Tracy replied before passing out.

"Tracy? You okay?" Helena asked and then passed out herself.


	26. Chapter 26

-Chapter 26-

"Frankie!" Jennifer screamed, trying to locate him. "Get in here now!" She screamed again as Frankie walked into the room.

"I'm right here."

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I was checking my voicemail."

"Who would possibly want to call you?"

"Did you need something?"

"No, not really. I was just wondering where you were." Jennifer replied. A loud bang rang out and they both jumped. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Should I go see what it was?" Frankie asked and she glared at him.

"No, I hired you to be useless and stand there, doing nothing. Of course you should check it out!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be right back." Frankie replied and walked out of the room. He walked to a back door down the hall and opened the door. "It took you long enough. We have to be very quiet or she'll find out and….well I don't wanna know what she'll do. Here are the keys, I'll distract her." He said and then he heard her screaming for him again.

"Frankie!"

"Okay, I gotta go. Be quick about it." He said and went back into the other room.

"Well? What was it?" She asked.

"It was nothing, just some animals messing around."

"Animals? What the hell are they doing to make that kind of noise!? Are they ramming themselves into the side of the place?"

"I really have no clue." He replied and shrugged. "Want a drink?"

Luke and Robert-

"I'm an idiot." Luke thought aloud.

"You'll get no argument from me." Robert responded.

"Shut up."

"Good comeback Spencer." Robert laughed.

"Oh, bite me." Luke said and Robert chuckled again.

"I never thought I'd say this but Sparky is a much better co-captive. She's at least less annoying and easier to look at."

"Do you want me to hurt you?"

"No, it was just an observation. Remembering the good times is better than thinking about the present."

"What are you going on about? When were you and my wife 'co-captives'?"

"A while back when you ran off with Holly. Your daughter, with some help, locked Tracy and I in this freezer at the Quartermaine's."

"Lesley Lu did that!?"

"Yep and I don't even wanna know where she got the handcuffs."

"Handcuffs!?"

"Yes, well, that's beside the point."

"What is the point?"

"That your wife is a lot more fun than you are Spencer." Robert smirked.

"Aw gee, thanks. Just exactly how much fun did you have with my wife…..with handcuffs?"

"It wasn't as much fun as you just described."

"It better not have been."

"Or what? You gonna beat me up? How very high school of you."

"Thank you, I try." Luke smirked.

"I'm really happy for you."

"What? You're happy for me?"

"Yeah, you've finally gotten some happiness back in your life."

"I'm locked up with you. This isn't my definition of happiness."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." Luke sighed and the heard a key in the door. "Oh great, more fun." The door opened and there was Lucky and Jesse. "Cowboy!?"

"Hey dad, we thought you could use some help." Lucky said smiling at his father's stunned expression.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to see the cops." Luke laughed.

"Does my brother know you two are here?" Robert asked.

"No, Mr. Scorpio we decided he didn't need to know about this one." Jesse replied.

"Good call." Robert nodded.

"Well dad, what do you say we really make you proud I'm a cop once and for all?" Lucky asked.

"Let's go have some fun cowboy." Luke said and smiled at his son.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Tracy. Come on Spanky, you gotta wake up." Tracy heard Luke say to her. She felt a headache begin to reveal itself and she felt dizzy even though she hadn't even opened her eyes yet. But when she did, it got worse. She moaned and closed her eyes again.

"Its too damn bright." She groaned and opened her eyes again, carefully this time.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty." Luke smiled.

"Oh no, not another nickname." Tracy looked at him warningly and Luke laughed.

"I won't, I promise. But I am glad you're finally awake. I thought you were headed for another coma and I don't think I could handle that again."

"That makes two of us." Tracy looked around, finally noticing her surroundings. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"When we found you, both you and Helena were passed out. Scared the living hell out of me."

"I'm glad you care." Tracy smirked but then started to remember. "Ugh, its all coming back now….trapped in that room with Helena."

"That must have been fun." Luke teased.

"Actually it was quite interesting but that's not important right now."

"Okay but my curiosity is peeked."

"I know and we'll talk about it later but I want to know what the hell happened after I passed out."

"Ah, yes that. Well, Robert and I were locked together and out of no where Lucky and his partner Jesse came and rescued us."

"Robert was with you?" Tracy asked and laughed.

"Yeah it was….interesting."

"And now **my** curiosity is peeked. But wait…..how did Lucky know where to find us?" She asked and Luke grinned.

"You see, this is the part I think you'll like or at least get a kick out of. I know I did." Luke laughed and walked towards the door.

"Oh really? Where are you going?"

"No where." Luke opened the door. "Come on in." He moved aside and Frankie walked inside. Tracy's jaw dropped.

"Frankie!? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Mrs. Soleito- er, I mean Mrs. Spencer."

"He was working for Jennifer Smith and he was the one who called Lucky." Luke explained.

"Really? I haven't seen you in years, not since I left. When did you quit being their bodyguard?"

"About a year or two ago. I'm sorry about my part in all this, I didn't realize it was you until she mentioned you had been married to Mr. Soleito."

"Its okay, you made up for it by calling my son." Luke said.

"Yeah well…..I'm glad you are all okay. I better get going, Dillon's been waiting forever to see you. He's a cool kid." Frankie said and Tracy smiled.

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

"You just got Tracy Quartermaine to thank you. You must show me your ways." Luke joked and Frankie laughed.

"Bye." Frankie walked out and Dillon, Georgie, and Lulu all walked in.

"How did you all get in here without getting harassed by a nurse, namely Epiphany?" Luke asked.

"After volunteering for so many years, I know people." Georgie replied with a smile.

"Maybe I should start volunteering." Lulu said and Dillon laughed. "What's so funny?"

"The thought of you volunteering!" Dillon responded.

"I still don't see why you're laughing." Lulu put her hands on her hips.

"You do realize that entails….work." Dillon said and Lulu punched him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Be nice Lesley Lu." Luke said.

"Anyway….I'm glad you're okay mom." Dillon said to Tracy.

"Yeah you had us all pretty worried but mostly these two." Georgie said, pointing to Lulu and Dillon.

"Lulu was worried about me? I thought I was the Step-Witch." Tracy said perplexed.

"Yeah but….I mean….I guess you're not that bad."

"Thank you….I think." Tracy said and Lulu nodded. At that moment, Robert peeked his head inside the room.

"Can I come in and join the party?" Robert asked.

"If you must." Luke sighed and Robert walked in the room.

"We'll get going so it isn't so crowded." Georgie said as the three began to leave.

"I'll see you later mom." Dillon said, kissed his mother's cheek, and left.

"So, what brings you here Robert?" Tracy asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Helena woke up a few hours ago and it looks as if she's headed for her old room at Shadybrook."

"But I overheard her and Jennifer talking and it was Jennifer who set off the bomb and did the kidnapping. If anyone should be locked up in a mental facility its her, not Helena." Tracy said.

"How close did the two of you get?" Luke asked.

"I'm serious Luke."

"I'm sure you, as well as the rest of us, will be called to testify for the trial." Robert said.

"Oh joy, I can't wait." Tracy remarked.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and check on you and share the news." Robert said. "I'll let you get some rest and spend time with Spencer. God knows, I've had enough for a while." Robert walked out of the room.

"I thought you two were friends. It doesn't sound like you enjoyed your time together." Tracy smirked.

"Yes we're friends, not roommates." Luke replied, sitting next to his wife.

"Clearly that's a good thing. So, how many more people are going to be paraded through here?"

"Well, to tell the truth, your family has been kept in the dark about our….adventure."

"To be honest, I'm relieved they don't know."

"The only ones who knew were Dillon, of course, and Monica. She saw us bring you in and she promised not to let anyone find out, which must have been fun since Alan is a doctor too." Luke explained and Monica walked in at that moment.

"Perfect timing Monica." Tracy commented.

"Tell me something I don't know." Monica smirked.

"You have an over-inflated ego."

"I know that too." Monica replied. "So, lets just run a few tests."

"That's my cue to leave. I'll see you in a bit." Luke said and kissed Tracy before leaving.

Next Day-Outside the Q's-

"So, are you ready to go back home?" Luke asked Tracy, who had just been released with a clean bill of health.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tracy replied with a smirk. The two entered and went into the living room where most of the Quartermaines were sitting. Dillon was the first to notice Luke and Tracy.

"Hey! Welcome home!" Dillon said, smiling bright.

"Tracy! I can't believe what happened." Alan said and Luke and Tracy glared at Monica.

"Don't look at me, it was Dillon who blabbed." Monica said, pointing to Dillon, who shrugged.

"Who lied to you and said I was good at keeping secrets?" Dillon responded and Alice walked into the room.

"Miss Skye just called and said not to expect her for dinner. She's dining with Mr. Alcazar tonight." Alice informed them.

"Now this **is **a happy homecoming!" Tracy smiled.

"Yes and I see you're back to your normal self Spanky." Luke said.

"I'm just glad Skye isn't bringing that criminal into my house." Edward said.

"Its my house!" Monica reminded them.

"I gave it to you!" Alan reminded her.

"We know!" The Quartermaines said in unison.

**THE END**

_This is the end of my story. I hope you liked it!! I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed and put up with me and my long time spaces between updating. I appreciate it and I love you for it! _


End file.
